gothic sister
by scarletnightwish101
Summary: A gothic girl finds out that she has an older brother in a famous boy band of one direction will she come terms with having a famous brother an will he help her through the struggle of everyday life will she fall in love
I don't own one direction band names and I only own the Main character and the plot.

My name is scarlet black but my original last name was Horan. I was put into a care home in Ireland when I was born. When I moved out of the care home I was 17 and I changed my last name. I play the guitar and sing a little bit. I was cleaning around the house when my cell phone rang. I answered it sawing "hello" the person on the other line said "scarlet it's Josh from the care home" I said "what's up Josh?" Josh said "well I found urban biological parents and you have 2 older brothers. They want to meet you so I kinda gave them your new address." I said "What the bloody hell did you do that a for Josh if they wanted contact with me then they wouldn't have put me up for adoption" Josh said "I know but give them a chance you never know what could happen." I said " OK " I hung up the phone. I was so frustrated. What could happen with everything. I have been struggling with cutting and depression for years. No one wanted me around. After I cleaned the house I walked out onto the back patio and looked out over the cliffs. It was beautiful I had saved up for years and Josh bought me the home for me it was my own get away from the world kinda place. As I looked out over the cliffs I sat there thinking. My phone rang again and I saw that it was Josh I answered it saying "what now Josh? " he said " I set up meeting up with your biological family tomorrow morning at your house if it's OK with you." I said " it's fine what time tomorrow so I can make sure my arsenal is out of bed " he said " bout noon" I said " OK see you then." I hung up my phone and walked back into the house. I walked into the bathroom where I took the razor and made 3 more cuts on my wrist. After I was done I bandaged up my wrist and cleaned up the bathroom. I went to bed for that night.

The next morning I woke up and layer there for an hour not wanting to get up out of bed. I finally got up and took a shower. I walked back into my bedroom that was attached to the bathroom. I walked into my closet and pulled out all black cloths. You see I'm a goth girl, I colored my hair black and cut it short with long bangs. So I slipped on my black jeans and a black tank top. I didn't want my family to see my scars so I threw on my black leather jacket. I pulled on my combat boots. I brushed my hair and walked out of my room and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I went out to the back patio to enjoy the view. I left the glass door open so I could hear the door bell when they get hear. I sat on one of the chairs out on the patio looking out into the ocean. It was a beautiful sight hear in Ireland. After I finished my cereal I picked out my guitar and started to strum it. As I was strumming the guitar I heard the door bell. I got up an walked back into the house shutting the glass door behind me. I went to answer the door. I opened the door and Josh walked in with a couple along with 2 guys. Josh said " this is Murea and Bobby and there 2 sons Greg and Niall." I was screaming on the inside but I said " it's nice to meet you" my mum and dad hugged me I kinda just stood there not knowing what to do. Murea said your are absolutely beautiful scarlet " I said "thank you Murea" Murea said "please dear call us mum and dad." I nodded and said "would you like some tea ?" They nodded yes and made there way into the living room. I went into the kitchen and made tea. I brought it into the living room. I handed the cups out and sat on the couch. Niall asked "so Scarlet do you play the guitar?" I said "yea I picked it up a few years ago." Niall said "Come on sis you should meet my band they are really cool lads. " I said "sure Niall just let me know when." He smiled. It was a little bit of an awkward silence. Mum said "why don't we all get together for dinner in a few days before Niall goes on tour so we can get to know you Scarlet." I smiled and nodded. Mum and dad gave me there numbers and I gave them mine. I had a simple flip phone. Niall gave me his number.


End file.
